Project 1
by F. C. Luna
Summary: I started this a long time ago and I would like some outside opinions. Please keep in mind that it is a major work in progress so please comment on anything that may be confusing, spelling/grammatical errors, or things that just sound wrong in general. :
1. Chapter 1

A crack of thunder echoed as Zodiac opened the front door to her town house. Her black stiletoes hit the wood floor and she continued down the hallway into the kitchen. A tall, onyx haired man followed her into the house and retrieved her shoes from the floor. He brushed a wet curl out of his eyes and picked up Zoe's sash from down the hall, then her bag from the kitchen doorway.

"You really should take better care of your things, Zoe." He placed the things on the kitchen table and walked to her side at the sink, his arms encircling her waist. She set her glass down and spun to face him.

"You know I don't care about anything but you, and you know what else?" She was staring into his soft blue eyes.

"What?"

"You shouldn't tempt me like this." She smiled and freed herself from his arms, then retrieved her things from the table. Walking gracefuly towards the stairs she turned to look over her shoulder and dropped her sash on the floor again.

"Oops." she playfully bit her bottom lip and rushed up the stairs. The dark haired man followed, picking up the sash once again with a sly grin on his lips.

*****

Her long long golden hair was stained with mortal blood, her armor scrached and worn. A woman lay in her arms, a friend, and she had been badly wounded. _Just one, _she thought, _it would only take one bite._ The battle raged on behind them, metal clashing aginst metal. Though she couldn't see the womans face clearly she knew she didn't have any more time. _Just one. _She felt the swift pain of her teeth bursting through her gums, needle sharp points, ready for what was to come next. She lowered her head to the woman's neck. _One bite,_ she thought again, then the scene withered away only to be replaced by darkness.

*****

Zoe woke with a familiar taste in her mouth, it was warm and metalic. She quickly sat up holding the blue sheet up to cover her chest. Her wide eyes searched the room, franticly looking for her partner. Panic stricken she jumped out of the bed and threw on a purple silk robe.

"Van, Van where are you?" She searched each room, finding nothing of Van or the nights events. She at least knew he was still alive, sighing she sat on the pristine white couch and threw her head into her hands.

"Oh, God." She opened her eyes as the front door unlocked, soft footsteps echoed on the old wood floors. She leaped from the couch and ran into the hallway. The tall, curly haired man stood in the parlor with a bag of groceries in one hand and two dozen red roses in the other, both dropped to the floor when she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh my God, I thought I...I just..."

"Shh, I'm fine but apparently your not." He slowly lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest as he set her on the couch, no tears came out. He knelt infront or her and removed her arms from his neck, kissing her hands, then her forehead and removing a hankerchief from his jacket pocket. He pressed it against her soft lips and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm okay, I know what you're thinking and it didn't happen, see." He removed the now crimson stained cloth, "All you did was bite your lip." He offered her a comforting smile, "I told you, I'm alright." she draped her arms around his neck and began to sob again.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought I might have--" She was cut off by his lips against hers. "Please, Van not now." She turned her head and stared at the pillow beside her. Van lifted her hands to his lips and lightly kissed each finger, then left to clean up the front hall. Zoe thrust her face into the pillow, only to turn and stare at the black marble fireplace. She brushed a strand of chestnut har out of her eyes, she heard Van turn the kitchen sink on then drifted back off to sleep.

*****

Her long, black hair spun and swirled around her hips as she glided gracefuly across the floor, the incredibly attractive man guiding her around the circle.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said quietly, twirling her around.

"Thank you, it must be the beautiful dress my friend bought me." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"No, I belive it is the striking woman in the dress that makes it sparkle like it does. Your friend must be heartbroken to see her dancing wth me in the dress he bought her."

"No, I don't think so. If he is as I know him to be he is having a lovely time."

"That he is." The song finished and the man led her off the floor. He reminded her of someone, she realized, someone close. "I think your friend would like to show you something, will you go with him?" He smiled, his teeth gleaming beautifuly in the candle light.

"Yes," she agreed, "I think I would very much like to go with him." He pulled her through a door.

*****

When Zoe woke again she sat up on the couch, letting the blanket slide to the floor. It was now dark and the heavy curtains where open. Van was reading in one of the wingback chairs across from the couch. She stood and walked over to him, he pulled her into his lap and set his book on the table in one fluid motion. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, he said nothing but rested his head on hers. "I just thought I might have bit you. I didn't remember it but I tasted the blood and never once thought it could have been mine." She paused to look up at him, "Do you still want that kiss?"

"I would love one." His voice was as soft as the kiss that followed. After a moment she pulled back some.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought you might be, if you where I could get dressed and we could go somewhere."

"Ah, I see." He paused and pretended to stroke his imaginary gotee. "I guess I could _get_ hungry...unless I just eat you first!" He playfully nibbled at her neck, she giggled and pushed him off.

"Let me go get ready." She glided up the stairs and into the large bedroom to find some clothes, a smile still on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Van had on his usual dressy-casual motief and a dark blue scarf that brought out the blue in his eyes. Zoe came back down wareing a knee-length black dress, the black shoes from the night before, and a vibrant green clutch.

"You look amazing, as usual."He kissed her hand.

"You're not so bad yourself." Zoe said playing with one of his gelled black curls, he offered his arm and they walked out into the night. Van opened the passengers side door for Zoe and by the time he got it closed she was in the drivers seat, the car starting. He sighed and opened the door again.

"Show off."

"Too cute for his own good." She smiled mockingly and sped off down the road.

"So, where are you taking me my little blood sucker?" She glared at him,

"Ha ha...and for your information it's a secret." She smirked and took his hand, he kissed it and made his may up her arm and to her coller bone.

"Stop it, I'm trying to drive." She said laughing, swerving the car just enough to put him back on his side.

*****

The headlights illuminated only a small portion of the curvy backroad.

"Will you please just tell me where we are going?"

"No, I already told you, it's a surprise, plus we're here." The car turned off and the headlights went out. The couple got out of the car, Van's shoes sunk slightly beneath him.

" It's pitch black out here, I can't see a thing."

" Follow me." She pulled on his hand and walked him very, very slowly through the dark.

" I can trust you right?" He said with a smile, tripping over another stick. Suddenly the moon came into view and a black sand beach was presented before them.

" Can you see now?" She asked giving him another kiss.

" Yes, I can see you perfectly." They walked down to the water's edge and sat side by side in the warm black sand.

" I see why you wanted to take me here, and it certainly is a surprise, but why all the fancy clothes, not just jeans and a shirt?"

" I didn't want you to have any idea where we were going. Why, do you not like the dress? I don't have to wear it you know." She rolled over onto him, pushing him down into the sand. She had his arms pin down and was gazing into his blue eyes with a smile on her face.

" What?"

" Nothing, I just have always loved your eyes."

" And I love your smile, fangs and all." He rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck.

"Hey, have you ever thought about what it would be like if I did bite you?" Zoe was very calm and had apparently taken Van by surprise.

" A little," he rolled her back on top of him and put his arms around her, "all I've really imagined is us still together in a hundred years or so, and I've been trying to see me, of all people, with fangs."

" Oh." She stared into his eyes again and thought until he finally said something.

" Why do you ask?"

" I guess me thinking I had bit you made me realize that I was freaking out about nothing. But still," she sighed, "I do have reason not to bite you."

"I might not understand everything you are contemplating, but just so you know I think I would enjoy the whole mythical creature buisness." He flashed her a little reassuring smile.

"Do you really want to be a half-human leech forever?" she rasied an eyebrow.

"As long as you're there next to me." He smiled again and leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you want me to bite you? Give me an honest answer, like, pretend I was at your neck," in a second her mouth was almoast touching the soft, vulnerable flesh, "would you try and push me away?"

"I would never push you away from me." He turned his head to kiss her cheek, taking her hands in his.

"So you would be alright if I bit you? Right now?"

"Yes, unless you regretted it after. But then I would just have to make you change your mind now wouldn't I?" He found her lips and met them with his own then helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we should get you something to eat." Zoe said picking up her shoes from the sand, they had fallen off some time when they where talking. She led him back to the car, he didn't trip as much this time. Once they where through the trees she took her seat in the car letting him drive this time.

"Go where ever you like, you're the one eating." She enjoyed letting him drive for once, sure it was a slower drive but it calmed her, she was tired anyway.

"I want to stop back at the house really quick, I'll get you a snack while I'm there." He smiled and turned onto the main road and headed toward the house. Zoe drifted off soon after that.

*****

Women and children where screaming all around her, houses burned and colapsed.

"Zentaro!" She pulled her neighbor out of the crowded street. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play that game with me! You know da-" Something in on eof the houses behind them exploded.

She's in the bunker under the Tetsuyo building." She glanced up at the hill the building was perched upon. "I was heading up there myself."

"Then let's go." She pulled him by the arm all the way to the small underground room. "You knock," she said quietly, "she won't let me in."

:I have an eaisier idea." His arms encircled her and the where moving, when he let her go they where in the bunker. A small blond woman was in the corner.

"You brought _her_ here?" She hissed, she was about to continue when someone pounded on the door. Zentaro quickly dissapeared and returned with a tall man. He looked very familiar, but she couln't place her finger on who it was. Rage poured through her when the woman in the corner strode over to the man and stroked his arm. He threw her hand off, he wasn't happy about it either. She was preparing herself for one hell of a fight and could feel her fangs, pressing to be freed, slice through her gums.

*****

"Zoe, Zoe here, take this." She took the glass that he had, she might not have seen it but she could smell it and it made her hungry. The warm smooth liquid slithered easily down her throught and she was instantly rejuvinated. She finnished off her glass and licked her lips clean.

"Thanks, you always know what I need." She smiled and followed him with her eyes as he got in the car and closed the door.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Van said mockingly. Soon after he pulled into a small dark parking lot with three or four more cars, one was pulling out.

"Where are we?" Zoe said lifting herself out of the car and adjusting one of the straps on her shoe.

"You don't recognize it yet? I'm suprised." He met her at the back of the car and offered his arm. She took it and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Nope...should I know wh--" she stopped speaking when they entered the back door. She looked at him and a large smile emergerd on her usualy pouty lips. "You brought me back to Angelique." She was remembering the first time they where here, when they first met.

"Good evening, are you meeting a party or just eating together?" A small blond waitress greeted them at the door, speaking quickly in beautiful French.

"Just us." Zoe replyed, also in French, they folowed her to a small table in the corner and sat across from each other. "What are you going to have?"Zoe asked as the blond girl walked away. "I'll order for you."

"Um..."Van stared nervously at the menu.

"How abaout croque monsieur?" She offered,

"Sounds iffy...what is it?"

"It's kind of like an omlett."

"Oh...any other suggestions?" He asked sheepishly,

"Well, how about poulet aux herbes fines, and crepes suzett for dessert."

"Sure, whatever all that is." He smiled just as the waitress returned with two glasses of water.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked a bit too cheerful, she removed a pen and paper from her apron and turned to Van.

"I'll uh...let you order seeing as I have absolutly no idea what she just said." He turned from the waitress to Zoe who rattled off some more French. The waitress nodded, looked at Van again and returned to the kitchen, looking back at Van one more time just before she entered. Zoe didn't seem to notice.

"There is something really strange about her." Zoe wispered once the waitress was gone.

"You did see that! Good, I thought I was imagining it."

"Of course I did, I see pretty well everything. Remember?" She flashed her fangs so only he could see her.

"I guess." He stopped talking as she returned and set their plates down.

"Merci." Zoe said, the waitress didn't seem to notice, instead she looked only at Van untill she returned to the kitchen.

"Okay, creepy."

"Yeah, I would recomend eating fast. I don't know why but she wants you."

"I know why." Zoe looked away from the door,

"Why?"

"Because I'm irresistable, like a puppy." He said with a large smile.

"Oh, stop it." The blond girl returned then to refill Van's half empty glass.

"Excuse me," Zoe asked, "could we skip the crepes and get the check, please?"

"Of course." She returned a few moments later with their bill.

"Finish your dinner, don't let her bother you." Zoe looked back to Van.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" She looked back to the kitchen door, the waitress sat at a table and began folding napkins, she hardly took her eyes off Van. "Alright, don't tell me...I'll get it out of you." He grinned and finished his meal. The blond woman took their plates, Zoe curled her lips attempting to smile, and the blond girl again piad no attention to her.

"I really wish she wouldn't do that." Zoe glared at the back of her head as she walked away, Van started to laugh. " What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Tell ..."

"I was just laughing at you being jealous. I didn't think your...kind could get that way."

"Am not," Zoe pouted, forehead wrinkling, "and for your information it can get pretty nasty. I wouldn't suggest advocating it. Come on, we should get going anyway." They paid the bill and stood to leave, Van noticed the blond woman talking to someone by the back door. Zoe took his hand and pulled him through, glaring at the blond as she passed.

"She really does creep me out though. Why do you really think she wants me?" Van said staring out the car window.

"I don't know her reasoning, I just know she does."

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You really are jealous." He turned towards her and immediatly turned away from the look she was giving him.

"I am not, I'm slightly over protective." She giggled and passed the house.

"Where are we going now? You may not have to sleep, but I do."

"If she is as persistant as I think she is, then someone is probably going though your sock drawer right now."

"I'm tired, so I'm going to agree with you, and ask questions later. For now just keep going where ever it is that you are going." He reclined the seat and drifted off to sleep.

*****

The man that lay in the bed was sick, he knew that. His face was paler than his own and he was shivering even though he could feel the man's heightened temperature from where he was sitting across the room. _He is going to die soon, _he thought to himself, _probably tonight._ The man moaned quietly, as if he agreed with his thoughts, then his eyes fluttered open.

"Come...here." he breathed. He rose from his chair and knelt beside the bed.

"Yes, you need something?" He asked quietly, taking the man's sweat covered hand."Please...bring her...to me. One...last time."

"Don't talk like that, old friend. You will survive this."

"No, not this...time. I can...already...hear the...angels calling...me to...them. Please...bring her...to me." He stood and walked soundlessly to the door, opening it as quietly as he could.

"He wants to see you." He offered his hand to the small, blue eyed woman. They stopped just outside the sick man's door.

"We have known eachother for quite some time, yes?"

"Yes." He agreed.

"And you said you would do anything for me after," she paused, "_it_ happened. Correct?""Yes." He agreed again, wondering what she was trying to imply.

"Then, tonight, when everyone is asleep, could you," she paused again, "_help_ him?"

"I don't think so Emile. You know my standing on that particular kind of help."

"Please, please, just do it for me. I can't stand to see him like this." She began to sob and he wrapped his arms around her. "Please, if he where to die I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would be irrational, I would do stupid things, I would probably kill us." She looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"You mean you're--Emile, you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She sobbed, and burried her face back into his chest.

"He doesnt' know does he?" She shook her head. "Oh, God, Emile I--I'm sorry, now that I listen I can hear the other heartbeat. I should have known sooner." He pulled her a little closer, hearing the fluttering beat of the other heart, she continued to sob, "Okay, I'll do it."

"You what?" she looked up at him again.

"Please don't make me say it again, I might change my mind."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." she give him a reasuring smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you again, I'll never forget this." He nodded and opened the door, still crying Emile sat on the edge of the bed and held the sick man's hand.

Later that night when the rest of the house was asleep, he snuck into the man's room. He was getting worse, he would surely die in the early morning hours, right? He crossed the room, staying in the shadows untill he was beside the man's bed. He could see the blood pulsing through his neck, slow and unsteady. He had to do it, right? For Emile and the baby? He looked again at the sick man's neck and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and the next second he was puncturing the carotid artery and tasting the sickly tainted blood. He held the man down with one arm on his chest and prevented him from screaming with the other. _It is almost done,_ he thought, _a couple more seconds and it will be over. Until his remaining blood begins to change, is that pain worth living for Emile and the baby?_ He didn't know, he would find out in a few days though he supposed. His vision faded to black.


End file.
